


Worth a hundred words

by DasVii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Humanity's Strongest, Hurt/Comfort, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being An Asshole, Oral Sex, childhood AU, levikasa, rivamika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasVii/pseuds/DasVii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of hundred word drabbles about Humanitys' strongest soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At night

Her pink lips gleamed under the starlight. They were opened slightly, like a silent invitation to him, and hesitantly, he inched closer. 

She was asleep. As was everyone. 

Her breath tickled his skin, caressing him, and his heart drummed inside his chest. 

It would be easy to steal a kiss from her. In the morning, she wouldn't remember it. But it wasn't right. She was too pure for him and his dirty hands. 

He looked down at her longingly, before stroking over her lips, with the most tender of touches. 

Then, he left her to her dreams, keeping his for himself.


	2. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kudos and comments! They are much appreciated!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Vii <3

Everything around them faded away into nothing, as Levi crashed his lips against hers. Careless of the water pattering against their skin, their bodies melted together longingly. It wasn't until he tasted saltiness against his lips that Mikasa pulled away, her cheeks wet of rain and tears.

„I'm sorry“, she whispered, stepping back. „I love him.“ 

Her hand slipped through his fingers, as she turned around and ran away. 

Soon her silhouette disappeared behind the watery curtain, leaving him all by himself, the relentless sound of rain, applauding his inabilty to be loved in return, being his only company.


	3. Tears

„Hey,“ Levi said. 

The girl didn't react, only started sobbing. As he came closer, she looked up at him, though. Her hair was the prettiest Levi had ever seen. He found his heart racing. „Why are you crying?“, he asked awkwardly.

„My daddy is dead“, she whispered, „And my mummy is, too.“

„Hmm.“ He fell silent. 

Not knowing what to say, he reached out his hand. „Well then, if they have to die so soon, we have to live for them, right?“

She blinked, then smiled sadly, and when she took is hand, she took his whole heart with it.


	4. At the beach

Waves brushed against the shore, as she put it into her mouth. The sight of it made his loins tense. Firmly her pink lips slid further down, until creamy liquid ran down her chin. Levi surpressed a groan.

Trying to ignore his lewd thoughts, he pulled that damn popsicle out of Mikasas mouth. She gave him a surprised look. „You want some, too?“ she asked innocently.   
Levi felt heat pooling on his cheeks. Quickly he looked away. „...No.“

For a moment he felt her eyes on his face, then she started giggling and pressed a wet kiss against his cheek.


	5. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role reversed version of 'Tears'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! I'm really glad you enjoy these little drabbles ;w;

Never before had Levi felt so hungry. His stomach clenched and groaned, as he moved through dirty streets, but after a few steps he slumped down. He was weak and everything hurt. _I'm gonna die_ , he thought. _This is the end._

„Hello… “ A soft voice asked. It was the most beautiful sound ever. „Are you okay?"

As Levi looked up he stared at a girl his age. Her eyes were dark and warm and she held an apple towards him. „I'm Mikasa,“ she said giving him a smile. Hesitantly he accepted the apple, before returning the smile weakly. „I'm Levi.“


	6. Safe Haven

Levi feared it was too late. Mikasa was motionless, her 3DMG snapped loose. Blood streamed to the ground, slowly creating a puddle underneath her body. Stepping closer, his chest clenched in pain. A silent voice echoed inside his head. _Be alive_ , it said, _please be alive_.

Mikasa moved. It was a twitch of her fingers, but enough to get noticed by him. His heartbeat jumped. Levi rushed to her side, helping her up. „Are you alright?“ There was too much care in his voice, but rarely had he cared less.

 Weakly her arms wrapped around him. „Yes… Now I am.“

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and kudo! For further information, visit my profile!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Vii


End file.
